


Crazy Together

by DadIWriteGayPorn



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bedroom Sex, Bisexual Mike Wheeler, Coming of Age, Consensual Underage Sex, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Full nudity, Gay Sex, Gay Will Byers, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Season 3 Spoilers, Sharing a Bed, Sleepovers, Stripping, Underage Kissing, coming out as gay, dubious consent kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-07-29 16:50:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20085547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DadIWriteGayPorn/pseuds/DadIWriteGayPorn
Summary: Will comes out to his best friend Mike, laying bare all that's weighed on his heart and mind, including his abusive father and the crush he's had on Mike for a couple of yearsThere's a couple of mild spoilers for the first 2-3 episodes of Stranger Things 3, but just barely





	1. I Know People Need Love

**Author's Note:**

> I've got 2-3 other ST fics already, but this is my first time writing Byler, my ST OTP. I've wanted to for a while, but had other stuff in the way and was concerned with fandom attack dogs (who I will choose to ignore should they attack this fic)
> 
> There will be two chapters (possibly more), and yes, there will be smut. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> I now have a tumblr where I post updates and answer questions and post random fandom stuff: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/dad-i-write-gay-porn

Chapter 1- I Know People Need Love

Will was acting oblivious to Mike's narrowed, questioning eyes. They were alone together in the Byers' family room, plopped down in their pajamas on the floor between the couch and the TV. _A New Hope_ was on, a movie they'd both seen dozens of times but was a comforting recurring favorite. Mike paid the film no mind, however, his full attention on Will. 

Earlier in the day, when Will had randomly asked Mike to spend the night, he had seemed distant and forlorn, almost scared. "There's. . . something I need to tell you," he had said to Mike, scuffing his feet nervously and shifting awkwardly from side to side, fingers restless. "Something I can't tell anyone else." His voice had been hushed, making sure nobody but Mike could hear. The graveness of Will's tone was enough to make Mike instantly accept the invite. 

Ever since he'd arrived at Will's for the night, Mike had been waiting for Will to divulge whatever it was that was bothering him. He'd sat through dinner with Joyce and Jonathan, watching Will behave happy and natural, and thought it was all an act to keep his family from catching on. Mike had expected Will to drop the act as soon as dinner was over and Jonathan & Joyce retreated to their rooms, leaving the two best friends alone. Mike had even thought that Will had put in the _Star Wars_ movie just so they wouldn't be overheard. 

What he hadn't expected was for Will to keep it up, acting as if nothing had happened earlier. But now Will seemed _happy!_ There was a small smile on his face as he leaned forward to grab a handful of popcorn from the bowl in front of he and Mike. As he did so the blanket that had been covering the two boys up to their necks slipped down into their laps. Will's motions were smooth. He seemed completely relaxed, with no tense muscles or any of his earlier signs of distress. 

Mike couldn't hold back his curiosity any longer. _He's got something to say. I'll make him spit it out!_ He stood quickly. Will looked up in surprise and curiosity, but Mike was no longer looking at him. He stepped carefully over the now mostly empty popcorn bowl and strode to the TV, crouching down to hit pause on the VCR. 

The movie stopped on a grainy shot of the _Millennium Falcon_ flying over the rebel base. 

"Mike... What's wrong? Do you need to go to the bathroom?" Will sounded cautious, like he knew what this was about but was still hoping he could avoid it. Mike took a deep breath, then turned to face his friend. 

Will was clearly trying his best to look innocent. His hazel eyes were wide, his head was tilted, and his smooth lips were ever so slightly parted, showing a sliver of white teeth. His hair, usually in a carefully combed bowl shape, was mussed up and disregarded now that the nightlife had ensued. 

The act sparked an angry flame inside of Mike. He made a sour, scowling face, trying to convey his annoyance. He had been worried about Will! He'd made the effort to be there for him, and now Will wasn't talking, was pretending that nothing had happened! It wasn't exactly a lie, but it was close enough. Their party had rules, after all. 

"What's wrong?" Will coaxed again, breaking the tangible silence. 

"You're what's wrong!" Mike snapped. He and Will flinched simultaneously, and Mike's face softened. "I'm... I'm sorry, Will. That came out wrong, I didn't mean it like that," Mike folded his arms nervously over his stomach, fidgeting slightly. "I just want to know what's wrong with you. When you asked me to stay the night you seemed scared of something, you told me you had something to tell me. Now you're acting like that never happened and like everything is alright. It's driving me crazy!" 

Will sighed, shoulders sagging, and he looked away. He nodded slowly. "I'm s-sorry, Mike," he gulped, closing his eyes. "It was. . . It's nothing." 

"Bullshit!" Mike crossed his arms more firmly, anger flaring up again. "It's not 'nothing.' I could tell. You said it was something you couldn't tell anyone else, that I was the only one you could tell! That means it's gotta be big, right?" Mike remembered the last time Will had confided in him something he felt he couldn't tell anyone else. It had been last Halloween, after he'd had an Episode and Shadow Walked into the Upside Down. Similarly, it had been Mike that Will confided in about hearing the Demo-Dogs in his Episodes. Mike's eyes widened fearfully.

"Wait. . . Is this... Does this have something to do with the Mind Flayer?!" 

Will's eyes snapped wide and onto Mike's. He shook his head hastily. "N-no! It's nothing like that!" Will seemed to relax a little, momentarily as he recalled just how bad things could be compared with whatever was on his mind. 

"Oh, that's good." Mike felt relief flow through him. His shoulders relaxed and his face softened again, but only for a few seconds before his scowl returned. "Then what is it?! If it's not about that then what could possibly have you so scared and embarrassed?"

"Just let it go, Mike."

Mike shook his head. "No. You led me on, now I wanna know what for. C'mon, man, just tell me." Mike let his face ease again, trying to show Will that he only wanted to help.

Will chewed on his lip for a moment, looking away again. But Mike could see in his eyes when he finally accepted things. There was a reluctant shift behind his hazel irises, and he let out a sigh of defeat. 

"I'm sorry for how I've been acting, Mike. I do have something big to tell you! Really big! And earlier I thought I w-was finally ready to explain it to you. I wanted to tell you alone, though, without any chance of being overheard, or I would have told you what it was then and there instead of asking you over."

Mike listened intently, wondering where this was going. Will paused, taking a deep breath and rubbing his chest right over his heart with the butt if his hand, gathering himself. 

"I... I chickened out when you got here, though. I don't want to start any drama or make anyone uncomfortable, especially you. I just wanna have fun. So I made myself stop thinking about it, hoping I wouldn't have to tell you. But I guess I do, I should."

Mike waited a few seconds but Will, still steeling himself, said nothing. Mike cleared his throat, impatience creeping up again. "Ahuhh, and you should tell me. . . ?"

Will bit his lip nervously, eyes flicking anxiously up at his best friend before shifting away again. "It's about me." 

"What about you?" Mike pressed, not understanding what the big deal was. "We talk about ourselves and tell each other secrets all the time, you, me, Lucas, and Dustin! Even embarrassing stuff. _Especially_ embarrassing stuff. Why is this any different?" 

"It's different because it's not just embarrassing, Mike!" Will's eyebrows scrunched together. "It's weird. Bad weird, I think. And it's something I haven't told _anyone!_ Not even my mom, or Jonathan. And I'm worried about what… what people will think. What you're gonna think." 

"I don't understand," Mike said, his voice now soft, "why are you afraid to talk about whatever this is? We have fights in our party over _not_ telling each other stuff, not from opening up."

Will's face burned red. "Because... Because it's about you, too!"

Mike froze. "A-about me?" His curiosity tripled. 

Will nodded. "I'm scared of things getting weird between us, Mike. You're my best friend, always have been. Losing you. . . it would hurt worse than anything the Mind Flayer could do to me."

Mike felt all of his hardness, his annoyance with Will, melt away. "Hey... Hey, it's okay. You're right, we're best friends. And we've always been weird. We're going crazy together, remember?" Mike smiled softly and watched as Will cracked a small grin as well. "You can tell me anything, Will. Anything! I promise that, whatever it is, I won't hate you for it." 

Will sniffled and hastily wiped at his eyes with his sleeve, and Mike glanced up over the back of the couch, pretending he didn't notice. 

"Alright. . . I'm ready." Will breathed a moment later, taking deep, slow breaths before looking up at his friend. "You remember the other week when we had that small fight? When I'd DMed a game of D&D for you and Lucas, but you bailed on me?"

Mike went red. He wouldn't have described that fight as "small." He'd acted like an ass to Will, and while they had quickly made amends he still felt horrible about his behavior. But Mike, not wanting to dwell on that particular memory for longer than necessary, nodded and let Will continue. 

"You remember what you told me, when you lost your temper?" 

Mike shifted uncomfortably. "...Yeah?"

Will cleared his throat. "Ahem, you said I was delusional. That I seemed to think we would stay kids forever and none of us would ever get girlfriends. You told me that it wasn't your fault I don't like girls."

Mike's legs began to shake. He made his way back to the floor beside Will and tentatively reached an arm around the smaller boy, pulling him close. "I'm really sorry about that. I shouldn't have said any of it! I was just upset and had no filter. I was wrong, Will." 

"No, Mike," Will gazed almost longingly at the hand now gripping his shoulder, like his deepest desire was to take it in his. He shifted closer to his friend, enjoying their closeness. "You were _right!_

"I'm… huh?" Mike looked down at the boy in his arms, still not understanding.

"You were right, Mike. We've been growing up, going through _changes,_ but not the same changes. You're right that I don't like girls."

"Is that what you wanted to talk to me about?" Mike asked, still not getting what Will was trying to lay down. "That you haven't found the right girl yet?"

Will, emboldened by all he'd already said, rolled his eyes and shook his head. "No, I mean I don't like girls. Specifically girls." 

"Yeah, soooo you just haven't gone through that part of puberty yet, right?" Mike spoke before he even considered his own words. It only took a second for him to realize they didn't make sense. While Will was still smaller than he was, the other boy had grown quite a bit since last fall. And his voice had dropped significantly. He was clearly every bit as pubescent as Mike himself was. But the Wheeler boy couldn't understand what else Will could be talking about. 

"You're not getting it," Will said, sitting up in Mike's arms and turning to face him as he shook his head, debating himself internally. "I've hit puberty, just like you have."

"Then why aren't you attracted to anyone?" Mike asked.

"Mike. . ." Will looked him solidly in the eye, "I never said I'm not attracted to anyone. Just not to _girls!_"

"I don't-" Mike began, but he was cut off as Will leaned forward and placed his lips against his best friend's. 

Mike gasped into Will's mouth, body going stiff, understanding finally slamming into him with the force of a bus. Will's lips felt so soft, softer than El's had been. Will started to pull away after only a couple of seconds, but something inside Mike made him hold on, getting a few more moments out of it before breaking the kiss. 

Will blushed hard and looked away. "That's what I've been trying to say. I don't like girls, because-"

"Because you like guys!" Mike's voice was soft and breathless, his features glazed and dreamy. He stared glassy-eyed at the paused TV and reached a hand slowly up to his face, trailing fingertips softly over his lips. Though the kiss was now broken, Mike could still feel Will's lips against his. The hairs on his arms and legs were standing on end, buzzing with a sort of electricity.

"I've liked you for a while now, Mike," Will said in a hushed, husky tone. "Ever since I got back from the Upside Down. Especially coming up on the anniversary of my disappearance last year. You were the only one who seemed to care about me. I mean, Lucas and Dustin care, but they were wrapped up in Max. But you were the one who looked for me and took care of me when I had an Episode on Halloween. You took me home and talked me through it. We connected, Mike. Of everyone in our party, you're the one I'm closest with."

Mike felt every word out of Will's mouth, more deeply than he'd anticipated. "I'm sorry I didn't realize before, Will. You're right, we _are_ close. But I didn't even think about that, about the possibility that you're. . . I mean, I've heard about people like that, but I never thought I'd cross paths with one, or considered that my best friend would like boys. It always seemed like an adult thing, anyway. Like a bad thing we wouldn't have to deal with until we were older." 

Tears appeared in the corners of Will's eyes, and Mike realized immediately he'd misspoken. "I mean, obviously I was wrong! You've always been my best friend and there isn't anything wrong with you, you're not a bad person. So being a hom- umm, being gay isn't bad. How can it be? I… I love you." 

The overcompensated words left Mike's lips before he thought them through. But they were from the heart, untainted by careful thinking or sly wordsmithing. Still, he felt strange saying them out loud. "I-I mean, platonically, I think." 

Mike saw a shift behind Will's eyes, but the smaller boy nodded understandingly. Mike rushed on. 

"Like, I love Lucas and Dustin, and you know I've been with El....." Mike blushed, rambling. But as he talked and thought over what had been revealed to him, the kiss that had just occurred, he felt a strange freeing lightness in his chest. It was a lightness that he'd felt before while hanging out with Will, but he'd never paid any mind to it. Only now the lightness gripped him more intently, making its presence truly known. 

"I didn't want to cause any drama," Will said, speaking normally, relief outlined in all of his features. "I _don't_ want to cause any drama. Like you said, you were with Eleven. I don't want to come between you two. I just had to tell someone, had to tell _you,_, even though it took some convincing to give me the courage."

Mike grimaced. "Don't worry about that. Things haven't been going good between El and me anyway. . . ."

Will tried not to smile. He knew Mike was torn up over their breakup, but it was hard not to feel glad about his crush's availability. 

"Just... Please don't tell anyone what I told you. You're a special case, but I don't think anyone else would understand it, much less accept it! Even... Even Lonnie used to p-push me around, call me a 'faggot.'" Will sniffed, all hints of a smile vanishing as he recalled those painful memories. "My own father didn't accept it and I wasn't even out, didn't even know it for myself yet! I don't want to feel like that, to be treated that way, ever again. And you're only cool with it because we've been friends for years!" 

Mike nodded in understanding even as his heart panged with empathy for his friend. He clasped the other boy's shoulder firmly. "Don't worry, Will. Your secret is safe. Even if you hadn't asked me to keep it to myself I wouldn't have told anyone. That's something for you to do, with who you want, when you're ready."

"That's why I fell for you," Will looked into Mike's face tearfully, lips quirking. "You care about me, and have since we first met. You remember that day?"

Mike nodded, not entirely sure what he felt about Will having a crush on him. But what was important right now was that his friend needed consolation. "That playground! You were swinging alone and I had nobody. I saw you, thought you looked...." He almost said _compatible,_ "like we were the same. I asked you to be my friend and you said yes!"

"No contest, that was the best decision I have ever made, saying yes to you." Tears began to streak down Will's cheeks, but this time they were mostly happy tears. This time, Mike didn't look away. He shifted slightly, setting his back against the foot of the couch and bringing Will into his lap. He wrapped his arms strongly but gently around the boy, pulling the boy's head to rest against his chest. 

"I meant it, you know. That I love you. I won't tell anyone. I _promise._"

"Th-thank you, Mike," Will murmured into his friend's chest. He sniffled. "I'm sorry I k-kissed you without asking. I had to do it at least once. If I'd been straight with you from the start, no pun intended, then I might not have gotten a chance to!"

Mike chuckled, one hand sliding up Will's back. He'd intended to gently and consolingly rub the boy's back, but ended up stroking his fingers softly up and down between Will's shoulder blades. WIll's muscles clenched and relaxed every time Mike's fingers reset at the top of his back, and chillbumps rose on his arms at the touch.

"It's alright, Will. It was actually kinda nice," he blushed again at the admission. "Unexpected, but nice." Mike bit his lip before he could add _does that mean I'm gay, too?_ Instead he asked "how does it feel? Being gay, I mean?" 

Will shrugged. "I don't know. It feels normal and right to me, but since most people like my dad and the other kids at school are afraid of us- of people like me- it must not be." 

Mike felt a sudden flash of white-hot anger at Will's words towards the general public. _They don't know Will! Not really. They all pretended to care when he went missing, but before that, they didn't even know his name! How can they judge him, or anyone, based only on something like this?_

"Screw them, Will! Screw them all! I mean, really. So what? Why care what they think? We get picked on all the time, you, me, Lucas, and Dustin. Just for being who we are. Well, this is who you are. It's no different from any of the other times. And. . . Anyone who hates you for being gay just hasn't had the chance to kiss you!" 

Mike and Will had blushed a lot that night, but this statement brought the hardest blush of all to both their faces. Even Mike's ears and the back of Will's neck turned red. 

"S-so you actually d-did like it, th-then?" Will stammered out, voice hopeful. Mike gave a single affirmative nod. 

"Yeah, I mean, I've kissed El a lot of times. But she's not good at it. You actually were, though. It felt. . . It felt real." 

"Do you want another one?" Will asked, an edge of happiness in his voice for just a moment. Then he realized what he'd said and sat up quickly, clapping a horrified hand over his mouth. 

"S-sorry! I didn't mean… or maybe I did? I don't know! I'm sorry!" Will's voice came muffled from behind his hand and his eyes were wide. He shifted slightly, putting weight accidentally down on Mike's crotch. 

And Mike was feeling strange. A sort of churning, light attraction was filling his chest, his gut, his head. _I… I think I **do** want another one!_ He slowly unwrapped his arms from around Will and reached carefully up to grab his friend's wrist. Will's eyes practically bulged as he realized what was happening, and he all but stopped breathing as he let Mike take his hand away from his mouth. And then his eyes were fluttering softly as he leaned in and reignited their kiss. 

This time neither boy let shock stop them from fully experiencing the kiss. Mike had his head tilted and made sure the kiss was gentle, caring. Goosebumps rose once again, and this time so did something else. 

Will moaned slightly, placing his palms flat against Mike's chest, adoring the feel of his friend's smooth lips. He wanted to stay like this forever, for them to melt into one another. 

"Will, Mike!" 

The sound of Joyce Byers calling down the hall sent Will flying backwards away from Mike, who jumped with fright. Will almost landed in the popcorn bowl, and jumped up to look over the couch as his mother walked into the living room. She was dressed in her nightclothes and looked exhausted, and luckily didn't seem to notice how red & mortified both her charges faces were. 

"You know the rules, mister. During the summer with no school you and a friend who's staying over can stay up until 11. It's time for you to turn off the TV and go to bed." 

"Okay!" Will said quickly, clearly not wanting I arouse any suspicion and trying to get his mother away from he and Mike as fast as he could. He hastily edged over to turn off the TV as Joyce walked tiredly around the couch to pick up the bowl of popcorn. 

"I'll take care of this," she yawned, straightening back up. "But first. . . I meant to tell you this earlier, Mike, but I got caught up in making dinner and forgot. The dog made a mess on our only sleeping bag that isn't buried in the attic somewhere. I haven't had a chance to clean it yet. Do you think you and Will could share his bed? Just this once? If you need to sleep separately I understand. You're teenage boys and it's weird or whatever. I could whip something up."

Mike blinked, mouth opening before he even had an answer. "Uhhhh. . ." He thought back to the kiss he and Will had just shared. "The bed is fine, Mrs. Byers. Thank you." 

Will had to turn away to hide his deepening blush, but Joyce didn't even notice. Her shoulders slumped with relief. It was clear she was drained and had been hoping Mike wouldn't ask for any sort of makeshift bedding on the floor. 

"Alright, you two. Head on to bed, it's late. I'm gonna take care of this and then go crash myself." She held up the popcorn bowl. 

The two teens wasted no time in dashing down the hall to Will's dark bedroom, the blanket they had been using in Mike's arms. Will kept his eyes on Mike's back, wondering what it was he had planned.


	2. Just Like You Imagined

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I'm surprised. Like, nobody read this, and yet those of you who did were some hungry buggers! Could barely wait a week after I posted chapter one, much less three! Well, I've got some good news for the three of you… this ship is my OTP and despite the low hit count I just couldn't stay away! So welcome to the second and (most likely) final chapter. Unlike chapter one (which took several attempts and a LOT of motivation to write) I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. Because what's better than two boys figuring out who they are by acting out their desires on each other?

Will and Mike waited in the darkness of the Byers Boy's room, under the covers and in silence until they saw the hallway light filtering from under Will's bedroom door flick off. A moment later and they heard, vaguely, the sound of Joyce's bedroom door close. 

Mike was still burning with curiosity, was still playing the events of the last hour over and over in his head. And he knew Will was too. He sat up slowly and reached towards the pull chain of Will's bedside lamp. 

_"Don't!"_ Will hissed from a foot to Mike's left, and Mike's fingers froze an inch away from the chain. _"Not yet. Give it a minute. Just in case."_

Mike nodded in understanding, then blushed as he realized Will wouldn't be able to see it. He withdrew his hand and rolled so he would be facing his best friend. 

_"I've still got questions,"_ he said to the dark shape beside him that he knew to be Will.

_"I know you do,"_ Will replied, still in an undertone but speaking a little louder. Mike was relieved to hear a lack of anxiety in his friend's voice. Acceptance went a long way. _"I... I wanna tell you anything you want to know. It doesn't matter what."_

"When did... How did you realize you were, you know, gay?" Mike asked, raising his voice to match Will's. Mike felt the bed shake and heard the rustle of fabric on fabric as Will sat up and turned to face him.

"It's hard to say… I've felt out of place for a while. Even in our party, but that's mostly these days. After I went missing. If I had to pick a time, I guess I'd say last fall after Eleven closed the gate and I started my recovery from being Flayed."

Will paused, tilting his head to the side. Mike waited patiently, knowing this was a difficult yet necessary subject. 

"I think we can turn the light on, now," Will said in a normal voice. "We've just gotta be careful. Jonathan is working tonight but you know my mom. She knows we're not gonna go to bed right away, and she'll let us talk for a while as long as we don't make it obvious."

Mike quickly leaned over to pull the lamp chain. A split second later the room was illuminated by a dim yellow light. Posters for various movies and books along with drawings that Will had done from first grade up until now covered the walls, and action figures guarded the fully-stocked shelves of a bookcase. But Mike's attention was only for Will. 

The smaller boy cleared his throat and then continued.

"For the first few days after El closed the gate you know I ended up in the hospital, again. And while I was there I kept replaying what had happened to me. Some of it still scared me, you know. Like slowly forgetting who everyone I cared about was, and sending those... those soldiers into the trap..." His voice wavered slightly and his eyes became distant and glassy, but the boy continued telling his tale. Mike couldn't help but admire his strength. 

"But whenever a bad memory would pop up I'd make myself think back to when you and the others had me tied up in the shed. I would think about what everyone told me. And everything that everyone said meant a lot to me. It meant _everything_ to me! But I found myself thinking about what you said the most." Will took a deep breath. "That, I think, was the start of me realizing that I liked you as more than just a friend. 

"And then there was the Snow Ball! I'd only thought I had a crush on you before then, but when you showed up with your hair done and wearing that swanky outfit. . . You were so handsome! And that's when I knew for sure. I mean, I could barely keep my eyes off of you!"

Mike blushed, looking away but smiling softly. "You know, you looked good too."

Will nodded. "I remember you telling me that when we first met up before the ball. I'm surprised I didn't faint right then and there!" He joked. Mike chuckled and shifted slightly closer. 

Will couldn't believe how easy it was, telling Mike all of this. For a long time, while he'd known Mike needed to know how he felt, Will had been terrified of his friend finding out. The constant questions of "what if he won't want to be my friend anymore?" and "what if he thinks it's weird?" echoing through his mind. And here he was, telling Mike about how he'd fallen for him, and Mike didn't seem the least bit uncomfortable. Just curious. It felt unbelievably freeing.

"So, when that girl asked you to dance. . .?"

Will snorted. "I was so distracted by you that I almost didn't notice her talking to me. Which I kinda feel bad about. She was nice, and she clearly liked me, but all I could do was stare at you. I only really noticed because you ended up pushing me toward her. And I didn't want to be rude, so I went along with it. Of course, that whole time I had been trying and failing to find the courage to ask you to dance, even just as friends. But after that girl asked me to dance El showed up and I never got up the nerve." 

Mike didn't know what to say to this, how to react. He felt ever so slightly awkward, but that was due entirely to his prejudices. Prejudices that he was trying quickly to shed. He also felt mollified that Will had wanted to dance with him. He wondered what he would have said back then? Now that he knew Will's secret and now that they'd shared a kiss he was certain he would say yes. But back then, nearly eight months ago. . . ?

_And I really would say yes to him now, wouldn't I? I... I actually kinda like the idea of dancing with Will. If no one was watching us, of course. Does that mean. . . ?_

"Uhh, Will?" 

"Hmm?" 

"How does it feel to be gay?" 

Will opened his mouth, but for a long moment nothing came out. "I... Uhh, how does it feel. . . ?"

"To be gay, yeah," Mike nodded. 

Will shook his head. "I… I don't know, Mike. I just feel like me. Like I've always felt. I mean, I know more about myself now than I used to, but I'm still just as confused with everything. And I guess I'm less afraid of myself now. But I'm more afraid of what everyone else thinks of me. But there's not some big gay exclusive feeling, if that's what you mean." 

"What about when you masturbate?" 

Will nearly choked. "Wh-what?!" 

"What?" Mike asked, tilting his head curiously at Will. "We've talked about masturbating before. That's what boys our age do!"

"_We_ haven't talked about masturbation at all!" Will said, his voice lowering slightly again despite now sounding strained and sheepish. "You, Lucas, and Dustin have made jokes about it and I've laughed at them. That doesn't mean we've talked about it, ever." 

"Then let's talk about it now!" Mike said, his curiosity and immaturity taking over. "I mean, we're best friends. It's not weird. Anyway, I'm just curious. Like, you do masturbate, right? Or is it different since you're gay?"

Will shook his head, looking just the tiniest bit anxious. "I wouldn't know, since I've never masturbated to anything straight to be able to compare." 

Mike's eyes glinted victoriously. "So you have masturbated, then!" He shifted, unconsciously, closer to his friend again. 

Will's face went even redder. "I was just making a point. I... I actually haven't. Not yet, anyway. I know how, though. I overhear the other boys talking when we're at school. But I've been too embarrassed to do it properly yet. I only just figured out what I like. But I'm guessing you've done it before?"

Mike shrugged nonchalantly. "It feels really good. Great way to ease stress or relieve almost anything that's pent-up. I'm surprised you've never done it!"

"Sorry?" Will said. 

Mike waved the comment aside. "You're sure you've never done it? Like, not even once? Just to try it?" 

"I mean," Will bit his lip, "yeah, I tried it once. But that was ages ago! Before I realized I like guys. I was barely able to get, you know, _stiff,_ And I couldn't even keep that up long enough for anything to happen." 

Mike felt something stir in his gut. It was a familiar feeling, but it felt strangely alien here in this conversation with Will. _ It's just because we're talking about masturbation, right? Just that and nothing else._ But he could see right through his own lie. The proposition left his lips before he could stop it. 

"What if. . . What if I showed you how? Just this once. I'd even let you look at me so you stay turned on. Just because you've never done it before!" 

Mike blushed, silently cursing himself. But Will, nervous as he may be, wasn't going to let an offer to look at his crush naked pass him by. He only had one qualm. 

"Yes, please! But, um.... What about you and El?" 

"Well, she broke up with me, remember? And it's not like you and me are getting together! I mean, I don't think I'm gay. . . I do like girls! I'd just be. . . You know, showing you the ropes, helping you help yourself." 

Will gave a small nod but Mike could see his scowl quite clearly. He'd gotten his hopes up, after the kiss. Mike had liked it, after all. _At least, I don't **think** I'm gay. . . . _

"Alright, let's do it." Will spoke decisively, in a voice that said _"I'll be damned if I'm missing out on this!"_ /p> 

"Okay, but we can't get caught! You understand? That means we have to try and be quiet. Nothing can tip your mom off," Mike said, actively lowering his voice. 

Will tilted his head to the side "does that mean. . . ?" 

Mike nodded. "Yeah, it does." 

As one they threw aside the bedcovers and lept silently up. Mike grabbed the thick top sheet and went to stand by his bedroom door. He turned the lock and waited as Will went to pull three pushpins from his bulletin board across the room. He then met Mike by the door. 

Mike, being the tall one, had to do the work. But he was used to it. There were already several tiny holes in the wall over the door from where they'd done this before, though those had been made so they could read comic books, not so they could masturbate. 

Mike rose onto his tiptoes and hung the sheet up over the door, with Will passing him pushpins. Once completed the two boys made their way back towards the bed, confidant that no light would be visible from outside the door. 

Will and Mike stood awkwardly beside the bed, facing each other. "Sooooo. . ." Mike blushed, holding his elbow and glancing down at his feet as he swayed gently from side to side. "We should, you know, get undressed." 

Will nodded. They both kept standing there, too embarrassed to move. Finally, Mike spoke up again.

"Umm... I can go first, if you want?" 

Will shook his head. "S-sorry. How about we do it together, at the same time? That way no one is left out." _That way you might not notice how turned on I am by you._

Will wasn't sure why he was worried about that. He'd already told Mike about his crush, had already kissed him- twice! The whole point of what they were about to do involved being turned on. And yet Will seemed to be the only one who had been nursing and hiding a full boner since that second kiss. He'd even tucked it as carefully under his waistband as was possible, trying to hide a bulge but also wanting his head to not be visible, even though they were both about to strip. His nervousness didn't follow reason, in any case. 

"Okay, yeah!" Mike smiled. "That way it's less awkward. Should we start with the shirt?" 

"Ummm, s-sure!" Will hoped the dull yellow light from the lamp was masking how red his face was. "On three?" 

"On three," Mike agreed. "One... Two..."

"Three!" 

Though both of their hearts were pounding and they each considered hesitation, Will and Mike's arms raised and their shirts were pulled off in unison, mussing hair before falling to the floor. 

_Don't look… Don't look… Don't look… Holy crap, he's handsome!_

Will's eyes slid onto Mike's naked top half with an eagerness that surprised even himself. He'd seen Mike shirtless before, after all, countless times when they'd gone swimming together in the summer for several years now. But this was much different than those times had been, and both teens couldn't help but admire each other in this new light. 

They were both slim, pale, and boyish. They were both practically hairless, save for the nearly invisible peach fuzz that everyone has. But Mike had more muscle mass than Will. Mike was somewhat toned whereas Will was somewhat lanky. Will's hips also had more of a curve to them whereas Mike's were bulkier. And yet Mike also had more pronounced hipbones than Will did. Neither boy saw anything they didn't like. 

Mike gulped, face flushing as he realized he'd been starting for over a minute. It wasn't lost on him that Will had been staring at him for just as long, but he had an actual reason, a crush. _Is it bad that I'm gonna let my crush see me naked, see me… cum?_ Mike went even redder when he noticed that that thought was making him go stiff. _Wh-why am I…? No, don't think about that... It's too late to stop now anyway. Just breathe and keep going._

"Are you ready for the next part, Will?" Mikes voice was hushed- more than it needed to be- and strained. He cleared his throat awkwardly. 

"Yeah... I think so." 

Mike glanced down at Will's pants and saw a tent. Will looked away, embarrassed, his erection having been jostled free when he had removed his shirt. "S-sorry, Mike," he rubbed the back of his neck. 

"Don't be. We had to get you there anyway. And considering how the last time you tried to masturbate turned out… this is good." 

_Do I really believe that? That it's good that my best friend in the world has a hard-on because of me? I… I think I do!_

"You're not far behind me," Will chuckled nervously, tilting his head at Mike's crotch but refusing to look beyond a cursory glance. And he was right, of course. As much as Mike wished he could ignore it, he _was_ turned on. _But just by the situation, right? Not... Not by Will!_

"Ahem, uhhh, on three again?" Mike couldn't blame Will for looking away. He wished he could. The other boy nodded and they counted off again. Mike braced himself, all his muscles tensing, to see Will's penis. He knew that Will wouldn't be able to look away anymore when the pants came down, but that thought only served to make his member twitch. _great._

"…Three!" 

They didn't hesitate. To hesitate was to show fear, weakness. Even as social outcasts they didn't want to do that. Their pants fell down around their ankles at the same time, and their cocks became exposed to one another. Will's was standing at attention, fully hard, and Mike's was just getting there itself. 

Will's eyes snapped immediately onto Mike's crotch, and in that moment all his pretenses vanished. They both knew he wanted Mike, why try and hide it anymore? And Mike could understand where Will was coming from. His own curiosity being sated left him light-headed. 

"Oohhh. . . Oh, _Mike!_" 

Mike nodded in agreement. He didn't have to ask this time. He knew _exactly_ what Will was feeling. _And here I thought I'd need to think about hot girls to get hard... Maybe one of those pictures from that magazine Lucas stole from Billy's room._

They both looked absolutely perfect to each other. Will and Mike stood at 5 and 5 1/2 inches, respectively. They each only had a few wisps of dark hair above the bases of their shafts, but beyond that they were pale and smooth. Young. While Mike was slightly longer, Will was slightly thicker, especially around the head. And they both had foreskin that wrapped halfway around their cock heads. 

"You're. . . You're like me!" Mike stepped forward. Will held his ground. 

"Y-yeah. . . My mom told me she didn't want me circumcised. Didn't want anything to hurt me or Jonathan, even if we wouldn't be able to remember it."

"Huh?" Mike had no clue what that meant. "Cir-circumcised?" 

Will flushed. "It's umm, when you're a baby... A lot of times parents will ask the doctors to take off, umm, that ring of skin that we have. You know, here," he pinched his foreskin between his thumb and forefinger and gently slid it back and forth over his head... then froze as pleasure flashed through him. His breath caught in his throat and his eyes widened, but Mike was too caught up in his own thoughts to notice. Will's hand dropped shakily away from his member as soon as Mike resumed talking. 

"Ohhh! That makes sense! I once saw Steve Harrington naked on accident- long story- and there was that old guy in the locker room at the pool the summer before last," Mike shuddered at the memory, "and they both looked different than us. I wonder why I'm not. . . Whatever it was you said?" 

The truth was much more boring than any reason the two boys might have come up with. With his mother resting and recovering, Mike's father, Ted, had been in charge of the circumcision decision after Mike was born. He had intended to have Mike circumcised, but upon learning that there was paperwork involved, slight as it may be, he chose to pass up the opportunity. 

But Mike's attention was soon pulled away from that mystery and back to Will's cock. He could see a bead of precum, probably Will's first, beginning to ooze from the boy's slit. A strange and strong desire to roll his thumb over the pre welled up inside Mike. It was an urge so strong he couldn't deny it. And. . . He didn't just want to touch the pre. He wanted to touch _Will!_

_That... That settles it, right? I'm gay? I mean, I still like girls, but I like Will a lot more right now. And I've already told him it's not actually bad to be gay. Do I believe it when it's about me?_

Mike shook his head slightly, clearing the seeds of self-doubt away. Right now he didn't need to think about that. Right now he didn't need to think about **anything!** Anything, that is, except for Will and his perfect, _perfect_ penis. 

"Can. . . Can I touch yours?" Mike asked, his voice low and curious. Will went a little pale and Mike could see his breathing become more shallow from how little his chest rose and fell. The boy looked ready to swoon, like he'd been hoping Mike would ask that. He gave a single jerk of the head in affirmation and stepped closer to Mike before Mike had a chance to move himself. 

"Y-yeah... Ahmm, yeah! But I wanna touch yours too. Umm, I mean, if th-that's alright with you?" 

In answer, Mike bridged what was left of the gap between them and placed one hand on Will's bare hip. The touch sent a spark through both boys, as if they'd just been zapped by some sort of electricity. With his other hand, Mike took Will's wrist and guided his friend's hand slowly over onto his dick and let go. 

Mike was afraid Will had forgotten how to breathe. While his hand quickly wrapped itself around Mike's shaft, feeling his size and warmth, the rest of Will's body had gone completely still. He stared unblinkingly down at his hand, as if unable to believe that he was holding Mike's dick. 

Chill bumps rose across both their bodies as they experienced the touch. Mike had tugged himself off quite a few times, but already just having Will simply touch him down below felt special, like they were meant to be doing this. Mike didn't think he would feel that way if this touch was coming from anyone else, even another boy. Certainly not El. He felt it because it was Will, his best friend, sharing this moment. 

The goosebumps soon passed and neither boy had made another move. It was that same ache inside Mike to feel and touch Will that finally prompted him to action, once the thoughts in his head had subsided to an excited static. The hand that was against Will's thigh moved slowly. Even though Mike knew that Will wouldn't stop him, that he'd already given his permission, Mike wanted to present the opportunity for Will to call it off should he choose to. 

But he didn't. And soon Mike's hand was wrapped around Will's shaft, a mirror image of what Will was doing to him. And finally Mike was able to roll his thumb over Will's cock head, through his beaded precum. It felt just like Mike's own- all slick and sticky. Will took a sharp breath as Mike's finger slid over his cockhead, smearing the pre around, some of his muscles clenched up in pleasure. Mike stilled his thumb, now choosing to feel the weight and heat of the member in his hand. 

They looked up at each other at the same time. Mike noticed straightaway how close their lips were. He almost blushed again. He could still feel Will's hot, smooth ones pressed against his own from those two times they'd kissed earlier. _Why did that leave such a big impression on me? I've kissed El dozens of times! But two times with Will and. . . And I really wanna do it again._

Mike started gathering courage. It was one thing inviting Will to kiss him earlier out of curiosity (so he told himself), but it would be another thing completely to do it now, while they were naked as touching each other's dicks. There would be no confusing the meaning, for either of them. They would both know that Mike wanted not just to experiment with Will, but to _be_ with him. 

And perhaps it was just his horniness clouding his judgment, but Mike was okay with that. _And it's not like anything bad will happen! He's had a crush on me for a while now... He'll be happy! Fuck what everyone else thinks.... He's all that matters right now._

But the very second before Mike would have leaned in and kissed Will a third time, Will relinquished his grasp in Mike's hot, throbbing member and pulled away, tugging his cock lightly out of Mike's grip. 

"We should probably move this into the bed, right? And get started? I've got a lot to learn." 

"Oh! Yeah, you're right," Mike scratched the back of his head and smiled, trying not to let his disappointment show. He was already missing the feel of Will's penis in his hand. But Will had pulled away. Mike had to respect his choice. Well, that and he was too embarrassed to ask if they could keep touching each other. 

So they crawled back into bed, covers cast aside and lying forgotten and unwelcome at their feet. Mike and Will leaned their backs against the headboard and grabbed onto their shafts. 

"Is this right?" Will asked, nodding to his grip. Glad to have a valid excuse to stare at his friend's junk, Mike peered forward inquisitively. 

"Yeah, that looks perfect!" He declared. "Not too hard, not too soft. You're holding it in a good place, too. There in the middle you still have room to stroke down, and you're not monopolizing the wrapper when you stroke up. See?" 

Mike, unable to help himself, drew Will's attention back to his own cock as he demonstrated. He gave himself three slow strokes, showing off how on the upstroke his foreskin slid over his slicked head, and on the downstroke it was able to peel all the way of his head before the bottom of his hand reached the base of his shaft. Mike easily held back a moan at the pleasure he gave himself. He was used to how stoking himself felt. He wasn't used to doing it with an audience, however. That sent strange shivers down his back. 

"Now you try it," he said, his voice coming off more commanding than he had intended. 

"Okay," Will nodded, turning his attention on his own member. Mike watched with eagerness as Will delivered his very first stroke. The foreskin rolled quickly up over his head, just as Mike's had done, then was pulled back down as Will dropped his hand in a downward stroke. 

"Aahh!" The gasp was short but loud. Will quickly covered his mouth with his free hand, eyes wide. He looked fearfully at Mike. They both paused, listening. When, after a few seconds, they heard no sounds from the rest of the house, the black-haired teen gave a reassuring smile and nodded encouragingly. 

"It's alright, don't worry. Keep going." 

Will nodded as well and resumed stroking, keeping a hand over his mouth. Mike could still hear soft gasps and moans, though. 

But Will, unused to this kind of pleasure and aching to feel more, began to speed his strokes to a rapid pace, fervently moving his hand up and down his shaft as fast as he could. 

"Woah woah woah!" Mike turned onto his side and grabbed hold of Will's forearm, stilling his hand's movements. "Not that fast, okay? That's good for when you're pent up and need to cum quickly, but for this, your first time, you want to go slowly and feel everything. Take some time." 

Will shook his head, looking slightly bewildered and overwhelmed with his wide eyes and messy hair. "I... I don't. . ."

"Hey, it's okay, Will. I know this is all a bit much. Why don't you let me show you?" Mike gently pulled Will's hand away from his cock and rested it on the bed between then. 

"O-okay!" 

Will leaned back, still tense but beginning to relax, and gave Mike space to work. The black-haired boy wrapped his hand once more around his companion's shaft, taking a moment to adjust his grip (he was at an odd angle, and this was different from whenever he would touch himself), then looked to Will for permission. 

"I'm okay, Mike. Go ahead," Will whispered through his fingers. 

Swelling with purpose, Mike started to jerk Will off. His hand moved slowly and fluidly up and down the stiff shaft of Will's cock, moving the boy's foreskin artfully. Will tensed up immediately, then became a puddle of gasps and piteous whimpers. He tried his best to remain still for Mike, but it was impossible not to squirm a little. 

And then he felt it. Somehow simultaneously deep within his gut and right on the surface of his skin, a bubbling, expanding force the likes of which he had never before experienced. It took away his self-control, and he began to moan louder and louder, his hand barely muffling the sounds. 

It only took a few more seconds before the pleasure spilled over, and so did Will. He jutted his hips up in the air, thrusting his shaft firmly through Mike's grip, then gave a single, high cry as he started to cum. 

The cry was cut off almost right away, Will having forgotten to breathe in his ecstasy. And his load was impressive for a first time. Mike watched with unconcealed eagerness as Will's foreskin was pulled tightly off his cock head and Will began to cum. His dick didn't shoot powerfully, but it shot a _lot._ Most of it dripped down onto Mike's fingers, making his gasp sharply, but some of it ended up on Will's stomach. 

His cock only erupted three times before he collapsed back onto the bed, panting deeply and rapidly. 

"Ohhh fuck! Th-thank you! Thank you! Thank you! M-Mike, that was unbelievable!" Will gasped for air, his eyes closed. 

"Glad you liked it," Mike said lamely, pulling his cum-covered hand away and examining it briefly, head abuzz. Will's cum was thick and gooey, much like his own. Mike felt a strange urge to lick it. 

But Will opened his eyes before Mike got the chance. He saw his friend staring at the cum on his hand and blushed. "S-sorry about that!"

Mike shrugged, trying not to look embarrassed. "It happens," he leaned over to take a tissue from the box on Will's nightstand and began to clean his hand. Once done with his hand he absent-mindedly wiped the remaining drops off Will's stomach, so used to doing that to himself. 

"It's not fair," Will said, sitting up. "I came and you didn't." 

"Oh..." Mike cast the cum-stained tissue aside. "It's okay, Will. Really, I actually liked just seeing and feeling you cum for the first time." Mike's dick twitched longingly, giving away the lie. Well, half lie. 

Will shook his head. "No... No, it's not okay. And I think you like me now too. Stop me if I'm wrong, but I wanna do something for you. As a 'thank you.'"

Will moved before Mike could say anything in response. He crawled sideways over so his face was in Mike's crotch and placed a hand in the center of his friend's chest. He pushed lightly, light enough that Mike would easily be able to stay upright if he wanted to. But he found himself succumbing, letting Will lay him back. He slid down a ways too, so that his head was resting against the pillow. 

Mike knew what was coming. He'd seen Lucas' stollen sex magazine before. But he didn't quite believe it was happening until Will grabbed him by the base of his shaft and angled the cock up at his mouth. 

"Y-you're gonna blow me!" 

Will looked up at him, red-faced, then nodded. "Yeah... Is that okay?" 

_How could I ever say no?_ Mike nodded back. "Yeah, but. . . How did you learn about this? Did Lucas show you his magazine too?" 

Will shook his head, then turned back to the cock in his hand. "Nancy sleeps over with Jonathan sometimes. And the walls are really thin. He's not quiet and I... hear things." 

Mike wanted to feel horrified. After all, he'd just learned that Will was able to hear his brother getting head from Mike's sister! But laying there with his cock in Will's hand, about to be in Will's mouth... Mike was unable to feel anything negative. 

"Oh... That makes sense. I guess I'm ready, Will...." 

Will didn't need to hear anything other than that. Before he could think, he lowered his head and took Mike into his mouth. 

"Ohh! Oh!" Mike gasped as his head passed through Will's lips. His hand twitched on the bedding beside him. Already he was feeling the urge to grab onto Will's head. He held himself back. 

Will started slowly, wanting both to be careful and to feel everything. Mike's head felt bigger than it looked. It was already pressed between his tongue and the roof of his mouth. Amateur! Hissed a voice in the back of his head. He quickly opened his jaw wider, making sure to keep his lips wrapped as tightly around Mike's shaft as he could. 

Will started licking. He didn't even have enough sexual knowledge to know that he was supposed to. He was just curious. His tongue slid lithely over the bottom of Mike's head, marveling at how slick it felt. The tip of his tongue flitted over the spot where foreskin met tip. Little did he know that that was one of the most sensitive parts of a boy. 

Mike barely held in his cry. His hand shot forward and grabbed firmly onto Will's head as he took a sharp breath. Will jerked his head off Mike's cock, eyes wide and fearful. 

"Sorry! Sorry! Are you okay?" 

Mike nodded dully. "Y-yeah.... I really am... Don't stop. Can you... Can you do that again?" 

Will flushed. "Wha... You liked that? I guess I can do it again," he said rather awkwardly, relieved he hadn't done something wrong. He lowered his head again, Mike's fingers still laced in his hair, and rolled the cock head through his lips again, resuming his licking. 

"Mmmnnnnnaaahhhhh yesssss! Ahhh, that's s-so good! Th-thank you!" Mike groaned and closed eyes, neck rolling and stretching on his pillow. 

Will allowed himself a small smile, then moved his tongue upwards, rolling over Mike's cock slit.... And got his first taste of precum. At first, the hairs on his arms and over the back of his neck raised. He didn't know what to make of the taste, until he realized that it wasn't bad. In fact, it was quite good! His tongue rolled across Mike's slit again, hoping for more, but he came up empty. 

He'd gotten the taste and now Will was hungry for it. Not to be dissuaded, he started to stroke his hand slowly up Mike's shaft, thumb and pointer finger squeezing lightly. And he was successful! More beads of pre oozed out of Mike's slit, only to be lapped up by a greedy tongue. Will continued to stroke.

"Ohhh, ahhhh yeahhh! Just like that!" Mike moaned, pulling Will back to reality. He was doing this for Mike. He needed to remember that. It may have been born of his lust and curiosity, but this was Mike's blowjob, damnit! 

Will scowled to himself and stopped stroking. He let his tongue wander more freely, rather than returning to the same two spots over and over, and began to bob his head. He didn't take very much of Mike into his mouth, but that was more due to inexperience than inability. 

Not that it mattered. Mike was already close. But he didn't want Will to stop! He was scared that if he told the other boy he was about to cum, he would stop. And that would be bad. Of course, Mike's increasing moans and whimpers tipped Will off anyway. He was a fast learner, after all. And in the end, it didn't matter. Will wanted to taste Mike's cum almost as badly as Mike wanted to expel it. 

Will bobbed his head faster, wanting to bring Mike over the edge. His own orgasm was still fresh in his mind, how little it had taken before Mike made him cum. They were the same age, surely Mike wouldn't have much more stamina? 

As it turned out, the answer was a firm 'no.' Though Mike had been masturbating for well over a year now, and he liked to think he had built up some stamina, he was still a teenager, and this was still his first true sexual experience. Though he tried to fight it back, even just a little, so that he could feel what Will was doing to him just a little longer, it was no use. 

"Will! I'm gonna. . . Ohhh, fuck!" 

Will bobbed his head two, three more times, and then Mike had to release his grip on Will's hair to cover his mouth with both his hands to turn what would have been a cry into a loud groan. His shaft throbbed between Will's lips, and then his dick began to spit out its load right onto Will's tongue!

It tasted even better than the pre had. So hot and gooey and right and wrong. . . And there was a lot more of it! Maybe even more than Will had ejaculated. He moaned happily and let Mike's seed collect on his tongue. The taste was strange and new, but it felt at home. Will gave Mike's shaft a couple of quick stokes, milking it for every drop before he let himself swallow. 

He pulled away and collapsed onto the bed beside Mike. Neither boy even thought about putting their clothes back on. 

"Thank you, Mike," Will muttered after a few minutes in which they caught their breath, "for letting me do that."

Mike shook his head. "No, thank _you_ for doing it. It was perfect!" 

Will felt a spark of pride flare within himself. He edged closer to Mike, yawning. Though they hadn't done much, both boys felt drained. It was late, after all. Had to be at least midnight. 

"We'll take the sheet off the door in the morning," Mike said, rolling to turn off the bedside lamp, his cock finally starting to soften. The room became bathed in darkness following a small _click_ from the pull chain. "Right now we need sleep."

Will would have agreed, tired as he was, but he was only just coming down off a hormonal high, and was re-analyzing everything that had just happened. _I... I did it! I kissed my crush! I told him how I felt... He jerked me off! And. . . And then I made him cum in my mouth! God, I hope I'm not dreaming...._

"Mike. . . ?" 

"Yeah?" 

"I'm cold." 

Will crossed his fingers, hoping he wasn't pushing his luck. 

"Should we get the covers? I think we might have accidentally kicked them off the bed at some point during all the fun." 

Will smiled softly to himself. "Nah.... They're all the way down past our feet!" 

"Well, it's not that hard to just get up, grab them real quick, and… Oh!" Mike caught on, eyes widening. "Oh! Well, you know, I could keep you warm~" 

Will sidled up to Mike immediately, wrapping an arm around his chest and pressing himself chest to back and groin to butt. Both teens reveled in the feel of their smooth, bare skin pressed together. 

_God, I really do like him, don't I?_ Mike thought to himself. _Not just because of the sex stuff. I wouldn't have done that with Lucas, or Dustin, or Steve Harrington. Only with Will._ Mike cleared his throat. 

"Will. . . I think I'm confused." 

"Hmm?" The other boy's response was quiet and groggy, but there nonetheless. "How?" 

Mike bit his lip. "Well. . . I don't know if I'm gay or not. I really, really liked what we just did. But I wouldn't have done it with anyone else. Just you. And I do like girls. I liked El a lot when we were together. I think I might have loved her. But now I don't know what to think. I wanna be with you, and you're a boy. That should make me gay, right? Except I know I like girls. I still think I do." 

"I think. . ." Will yawned again, "I think that if there are boys who like girls, and boys who like boys. . . Doesn't it make sense that there would be boys who like both? Maybe even boys who don't like either. And liking boys is just like liking girls. You don't like _every_ boy, just the ones who mean something special to you." 

Mike nodded, mulling the idea over. "Yeah. . . Yeah, you're right. It does make sense! Sometimes I like girls, sometimes I like guys! But right now, right now I like you."

Will smiled and placed a soft kiss against Mike's shoulder. "And I like you. Thanks for accepting me, Mike. You have no idea how long the thought of losing you has terrified me."

"You'll never lose me. I **promise.** Now let's get some sleep. It's been a long night." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaahhhhh.... It's nice to write a fic I actually like again. This has been a truly hectic month for me. I think this is the most updates I've done in a month since February, and yet it feels like the least. I think that's because every fic took so much work that they all just blurred together. Anyway, I've got maybe 2-3 more updates for various fics and then I'm taking a much-needed hiatus for a month (though I've said that before and then not lasted even two weeks, so we'll see what happens). But when I do come back, something special will be brewing!
> 
> https://youtube.com/watch?v=OqWM-tXtoBU

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading chapter 1! This has been in the works since before S3 came out, so I really hope it turned out nicely (I think so, but I'm biased). But that's what comments are for! Let me know what you thought <3  
I'm going to try and get chapter two out in the next couple of weeks, so stay tuned. And if this fic didn't convince you to ship Byler too then I've failed in my job. 
> 
> I now have a tumblr where I post updates and answer questions and post random fandom stuff: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/dad-i-write-gay-porn
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xtXL6I8GoaA


End file.
